This invention relates to hand comb holders and specifically to a specially configured drawer and comb holder construction for holding hand combs inside and adjacent the front wall of a drawer at a angle of from about 15 to about 50 degrees from the generally vertical front of a drawer, or other supporting wall.
The fundamental law nature that inanimate objects are naturally perverse to the needs and desires of mankind dictates that the ordinary hand comb, no matter how carefully place in a drawer, always crawl out of sight under every other object in a drawer. The law which necesitates this obstinacy and perversity of the homely hand comb is actuated by the well-known and unscientifically proven fact that the hand comb is the most frequently used of all objects normally kept in a dressing table or bathroom drawer, this law of nature dictating that the most frequently objects always be the most difficult to locate.
Recognizing that he may be risking the wrath of nature and nature's most extreme retribution, the inventor has, nevertheless, countermanded one of nature's most fundamental laws. This invention overcomes the immutable and ubiquitous vexation attendant to subduing the recalcitrant hand comb in a drawer or the like by providing a holder for positioning the comb in ready reach and easy access inside the front wall of a drawer or upon any generally vertical wall.